Dissolved
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: America has announced his Dissolvement to a room of fighting Nations


"YOU BLOODY FROG I'M GOING TO FUCKIN KILL YOU". England yelled as he and France chocked each other.

"YOU DEATH COOKING BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE". France remarked.

"YOU ESELS". German yelled as Italy and Japan held him back from killing everyone.

"I'm Canada". Canada said to his bear as Gilbert, who had snuck in, was drinking his fifth bottle of beer yelling random shit.

"So Belgium chocolate is way better than French chocolate". Belgium said France.

"STUPID TOMATO LOVING BASTARDO". Romano yelled hitting Spain who pretended it hurt.

"Um guys". America said way too quiet to hear.

"I THINK WE SHOULD GET EVERYONE BACK ON TOPIC". Austria said standing up.

"I THINK EVERYONE SHOULD SAY HOW AWESOME I AM". Prussia yelled getting hit with a frying pan by a certain Hungarian.

"I THINK EVERYONE SHOULD CALL ME A COUNTRY". Sealand yelled standing on the table England, Finland, and Sweden's attention.

"SEALAND WHY ARE YOU HERE". Finland yelled pulling him off the table.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER GET OUT OF HERE NATIONS ONLY".

"BUT IM A NATION".

"Shut up vu 'ittle 'est". France said and continued his choking match with England.

"BUT IM A NATION".

"Sealand get down here". Sweden said with his normal attitude.

"Guys I have somethings to-". America said silently again but stood this time.

"Call me big brother again Ice". Norway said looking at his little brother.

"No once is enough".

"COME ON ICEY NOR ASKED NICELY". Denmark asked only to get his tie pulled.

"Big Bruder everyone's so noisy". Liechtenstein said covering her ears.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP BEFORE I HIT YOU WITH MY PEACE PRIZE". Switzerland yelled.

"BROTHER MARRY ME LET'S BECOME ONE". Belarus yelled chasing Russia around.

"NO GO AWAY". He yelled while crying.

"My boobies hurt". Ukraine said sitting in her seat.

"MR. RUSSIA MISS. BELARUS CALM DOWN PLEASE". Lithuania yelled chasing Belarus with Estonia and Latvia.

"Like Liet how do I look in like this rad mini skirt, like totally cute right". Poland said spinning in front of Lithuania, who had stopped to stare.

"POLAND THOSE ARE FOR GIRLS".

"Like your totally like jealous, but don't be I like got you a totally cute like blue one".

"VE~ JAPAN SOMETHING'S DIFFERENT TODAY".

"Rearry everyone's here and shouting".

"DID YOU KNOW FIGHTING ORIGINATED IN KOREA". South Korea yelled while Hong Kong drew Pokemon on the wall.

"AIYA I TOLD YOU THAT THIS IS COPYRIGHT NO RIGHT YOU HAVE TO COPY". China yelled.

"Guys". America said lightly again his head down.

"FROG LEGS". England yelled.

"BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE". France retorted.

"Guys".

"Papa why are you fighting again". Seychelles asked.

" IM GOING TO BE A NATION TO EVERYONE". Sealand yelled with a huge smile.

"America is being dissolved". America said and everyone froze in place.

"What". Everyone looked at America who had the saddest look on his face.

"Once Obama signs the papers in 10 minutes I'm gone". America said with a fake smile.

"America you lying twit we have heard nothing of this". Britain said with a stingy look.

"We kept it a secret Obama and I decided with all the money issues it would be best to split America up around the earth. Once Obama signs the papers he will call an audience on T.V. stating who gets what states".

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS MR. AMERICA MAYBE YOU CAN ASK FOR FORGIVENESS SO YOU CAN BE A COUNTRY". Italy yelled crying.

"It was my idea if you guys can feed my people then you can take care of them, that's what I want…sorry".

"BUT MON CHÉRÉ WHAT ABOUT YOU WE NEED YOUR OBNOXIOUSNESS IN OUR LIVES". France yelled.

"YOU CAN'T DIE YOUR THE HERO HEROES DON'T DIE REMEMBER". England yelled hugging America.

"I don't care about myself I just want my people happy".

"ALFRED PLEASE DON'T WHO WILL I GET MISTAKEN FOR". Canada yelled crying.

"Sorry". America said as his hand turn to dust. "Oh-goodbye Wisconsin". He said and his arm disappeared. "Iowa". Soon he lost legs and England held him till his body disappeared. "Love yah dudes nice knowin yah". He said and he disappeared completely. Everyone shed tears of sadness and anger. The anger was from not knowing, but nothing the could do so they turned on the tv.

"Spain gets Iowa, Italy gets Connecticut, The United Kingdom get Florida and Washington D.C., Canada gets New York and Wisconsin, Germany gets Tennessee, France gets California, Switzerland gets Texas". Once everyone heard the states they got, England and Canada the only ones with two, everyone went home to their proud bosses.

"Love isn't it grand that America gave us two states". Queen Elizabeth said to Arthur.

"Yes my lady it is".

"I heard America's heart was D.C. and his vital regions were Florida that's little rascal". The Queen said with a chuckle.

"He certainly was my Queen". He said but unbeknown to the bosses the Nations had made a pact before leaving.

They promised that one day the will get America to be one Nation again but now was not the time.

200 years in the future not once did anyone fight for the states another nation got, they never fought in anyway. The world had become richer over the years and after looking at possible candidates they chose a president. America was a free-land a again no one fought for it or ceased it. The paper signed by the Nations proved that it was a nation again, that America lives again as the land of the free and the home of the brave. Now everyone waited for the new Nation to come to the world and today was the day on the UN meeting so the new America had to come.

As everyone sat quietly 15 minutes after the meeting started only one person remained missing. The spot for America remained empty and everyone doubted a new America existed anymore. When they heard footsteps walk by their hopes lifted and then they realized it wasn't a nation but a worker.

"Maybe we should get started I don't think there is a new America". Canada spot and filed his papers. Just on cue the doors swung open scaring the shit out of them.

"BLOODY HE-AH". The new America had shown up, eating McDonalds.

"Sorry dudes McDonalds was callin".

"ALFRED". Everyone yelled in disbelief.

"Yah what".

"YOUR ALIVE". A second later there was a group of people hugging him.

"Yah you guys made New America so the old America came back". Alfred said hugging the Brit and his bro. "I woke up to Tony poking me so hows been the past 200 without me".

"Quiet and boring you". Italy said. "VE~ WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH".

"YOU WANKER WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME-US".

"Because I was hungry I also needed time to get updated…though your all the same".

"Da America one question why no give me land".

"Like I'd hurt my people commie bastard". America said and ate another cheeseburger.

"Stupid git I missed you terribly". England said hugging America as tight as possible.

"Sorry Brit but you idiots wouldn't shut up so I could talk".

"Well your back Aru and still owe me money".

"SHIT IM A NEW NATION GO EASY ON ME". America yelled getting a few chuckles. "anyway I wouldn't have left forever you guys love me too much".

"Yes but why isn't their a new bastard nation". Romano asked.

"Well it's obvious why- I'M THE HERO AND HEROES WON'T DISAPPEAR THAT EASILY". America yelled and laughed. Everyone smiled they were happy the nation was back now everything's back to normal.


End file.
